


Blushing

by TrekFaerie



Series: Dragon Meme: Kinkquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossbow wedding, but someone still needs to walk her down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to recover after blackwall punched me in the kidneys so i wrote this
> 
> kink meme fill: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11864.html?thread=46770520#t46770520
> 
> edit: i had the fucking human name on there for like how many days jesus christ i'm a hack

"Dorian, what are Tevinter weddings like?"

He momentarily dragged his gaze away from the mirror-- which just showed how much dedication he had for this moment, really. "Oh, I was hardly more than a child when I last attended one. I don't remember very much of them," he said. "A lot of boring speeches, boring rituals. I usually just ended up curled around a bottle of wine on the patio."

She looked at him and wrinkled her nose. "All while you were hardly more than a child?" she asked.

He tapped on her forehead with a finger, accentuating his words against her vallaslin. "You are hardly in a position to judge me on anything, young lady," he said.

Dorian didn't know much about Tevinter weddings. In fact, he didn't really know much about southern weddings, either. He only knew what a Skyhold wedding was like: hastily cobbled together by Josephine once the news of the incoming elf-blooded bastard was known to pretty much everyone. It involved a blushing, heavily pregnant bride in a dress that hung on her narrow shoulders; it also involved a groom that had only a few days before been nursing a blackened eye.

(Josephine had forbidden the Chargers from attending until they could prove they would behave themselves. This meant, of course, that only Krem was there. The others were back at the inn with Sera, getting ready for what was sure to be a truly history-making party.)

It was also, strangely enough, being officiated by Varric. Cassandra had been the first option, but she'd kept weeping during the rushed rehearsals, and Mother Giselle had lost the coin toss. The chairs, benches, bar stools, pews-- anything they could find and carry into the building, really-- were full of allies and friends of the Inquisition, anyone who had been in or around Skyhold at the time. Apostates, templars, Chantry sisters, Dalish-- all sitting calmly, chatting politely, waiting for the bride to enter. It would be a heartwarming sight, if your heart was the kind to be warmed by such things.

"How does he look?"

He snuck a quick glance inside. "Like he's about to cry from joy and piss his pants at the same time," he said.

"Perfect." She stepped next to him, and took his extended arm. "I'm ready."

They walked down, together, to the sounds of the bard.


End file.
